


Leaky Wires

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Felix+ [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Cluster Mom Nomi Marks, Gen, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: "The third time Felix passes a ringing payphone, he recognizes it as unusual."(Felix has an interesting encounter in a cellphone shop.)





	Leaky Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi well this got more attention than I expected?? I’m not sure I’m getting everyone’s voices quite right, but at the very least, I hope you like my attempts. *sweats* I have a few other things to offer, hence the series.

Wolfgang was hesitant to explain everything, but between he and Nomi, Felix at least understood the stakes.

There was a word for what they were that Felix was content not knowing – if someone took a hammer to his knees, he couldn’t blurt out an answer he didn’t have. It freaks him out a little that he couldn’t tell if it was Nomi’s or Wolfgang’s face that twisted when he said that, but he’d shrugged it off. He knew a thing or two about bad guys and he had no doubt that whoever was funded enough to run an _international fucking manhunt_ for eight nobodies wouldn’t hesitate to do damage to a civilian for intel. Felix was not going to be a bargaining chip or a _rat_ , fuck that. Knowing the head-mates’ names was a risk already, he understood that, it was the one thing he didn’t take lightly. He never took Wolfgang lightly and in some cosmic sort of way, they all _were_ Wolfgang. His best friend had seven other selves. Huh. _Huh._

…The world is a lot weirder than Felix had thought it was, and _that’s_ saying some shit.

And speaking of _weird,_ the third time Felix passes a ringing payphone, he recognizes it as unusual, because half the receiver is missing and also _who the hell calls payphones these days anyway?_ But he doesn't really understand it's ringing for _him_ until he reaches the door of one of those cheap-ass cell phone shops and all the phones start ringing at once. He has a burner phone – completely functional, with plenty of minutes left on it – but it stays silent and still in his pocket even as dozens of others just like it blare a few yards away.

The racket from inside stops instantly when Felix turns to face the door, which is entirely too coincidental to be an actual coincidence. He steps inside, silently bubbling with nerves and interest.

The shop owner is cursing about shitty wiring when a phone in the back starts ringing again. He raises a hand towards Felix apologetically.  “Sorry, sir, just a moment, please— _goddamn AT &T, the shittiest fuckin' service I ever_...” his voice trails off as he storms off towards the back of the store.

Felix has all of about two seconds to question what he’s doing here before a display phone to his left starts softly whistling the German national anthem. He glances around, notes with a criminally professional eye that the TV hooked up to the security camera has gone suspiciously fuzzy and the owner has closed himself in an office in the back of the store. He’s the only one presently in the main room; no witnesses.

It's an intentional set up if there ever fucking was one, he just doesn't know what's going to happen if he picks up the phone.

So he picks up the phone.

“Neat trick,” he says.

“Felix!” someone vaguely familiar shouts, “It actually worked!”

_What the hell?_ “Who is this?”

“It's Nomi!” she exclaims excitedly, “Wolfgang’s head-mate!”

Felix immediately feels his expression brighten. “No fuckin’ _shit_ , that's _wicked_!” he lowers his voice, “You a hacker or something?”

He can hear her smile when she replies, “Or something.”

“No fuckin' shit,” he repeats, then grins when a thought occurs to him, “Wait, can Wolfie hear me?”

“You’re loud as hell, who couldn’t?” Nomi's voice barks in his favorite accent.

“ _Dude!_ She sounds just like you, holy shit.”

“It's me talking, stupid,” then his voice clips back to Nomi’s, “I wanted to see if I could contact you remotely in an emergency.”

“You can just ring up cellphones remotely?” Felix asks. If it’s not a safe or a security system, he’s never bothered focusing on it too long, but the future is _now_ and Felix is _in it_ , holy shit.

“As long as they aren't attached to a person at the time, it shouldn't cause alarm or leave a trail, so yeah,” Nomi explains and he can hear her typing in the background. The busted payphone outside starts ringing again. “Payphones are pretty easy, too, especially if… well, not to be dreary, but if all I have to say is _'run'_.”

“ _Woah._ ” Felix processes how fucking _cool_ that is for a moment, has plans for a robbery on the tip of his tongue. “So say we—”

Wolfgang, who knows him, speaks before he can finish, “She isn't a crook, shut up.” His words sound weirdly sincere filtered through Nomi’s voice. He sounds… almost protective of her?

When Nomi takes her voice back to say, “Well. Not without good reason, but it’s always good to know professionals,” Felix feels the genuine appreciation in her voice.

Felix had joked with himself about the girl version of Wolfgang loving him, because of _course, why wouldn’t she,_ but it hits then that there’s seven other people, _versions_ of Wolfgang who… who _care_ about Wolfgang. Seven people who aren’t crooks, but who would still go just as far as Felix would for him. _That’s_ what he’s been hearing in their voices. They sound like they love themselves and Felix is abruptly glad they can’t see the quick changes that cross his face, the weird bubbliness that puts in his chest.

“Ah, alright, alright,” Felix says, shaking his head and shifting gears. “Damn, I don’t think I’ve ever been excited about payphones before, this is wicked,” he hears the manager of the shop slam down the phone. “Shit. Am I safe to go?”

“Yeah, yeah, Felix, we’ll talk soon,” Nomi answers quickly, “Take care.”

Felix almost says something stupid in response to that. “Likewise,” he says instead, clicking the phone shut and turning on a dime. He’s out of the store before the manager gets to the showroom.

On his way back to the apartment, he tries not to look too eagerly at every payphone he passes.


End file.
